


Smart Girl

by thranduils1



Series: Smart Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Lucifer decides to have some fun with the reader, who believes he is Castiel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 8/17/16.

You walked into the kitchen where you knew Castiel was sitting, watching the small TV that he loved so much. As soon as you entered, he turned around and looked at you quizzically.

Swallowing, you walked up to him. Dean and Sam had called him here when they thought they needed him for a hunt. They hadn’t figured out anything about a hand of God but regardless, Castiel had still showed up. Like he always did.

“Hey,” you said quietly.

Castiel’s eyes roamed over you, taking longer than usual.

His eyes met yours again and he responded, “Hello, Y/N.”

Shifting uncomfortably, you pulled at the hem of your shirt nonchalantly. It was now or never. You were embarrassed, and you would remain embarrassed. But even more so if you didn’t acknowledge it.

“Cas, I’m sorry about the other night.”

Castiel seemed confused, giving you an odd look. You were already embarrassed enough, and you didn’t want to have to talk about it for too long.

“About me… um… kissing you.”

Realization seemed to dawn on his face quickly. “Oh,” he stammered.

“I’m sorry. You said you were ready and I just went for it. And I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” you apologized quickly.

He shook his head and replied, “You didn’t.”

You felt weight lift immediately. “You weren’t?” you asked quietly, and he shook his head again. A small smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. “Okay. Good.”

Castiel smirked slightly as well, “Good.”

Tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, you bashfully pointed at the door. “Then… Bed.” You blushed furiously and corrected, “I didn’t mean you and me bed. I meant me bed. Jesus.”

“I’m not him but I’ll take the compliment,” Castiel smiled.

You laughed nervously and said, “Right. Anyway. I’m going to go to bed. I’ll… I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll see you, Y/N,” Castiel responded, nodding at you.

Staring at him for a couple more seconds, you ran your eyes over his face, lingering at his lips. Your gaze flicked back up to meet his and you smiled quickly.

“Right. Good night.” You quickly left the room.

“Night,” Lucifer purred, watching the doorway where you had left.

This opened up some fun experimenting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

You walked back into the bunker after a morning swim. There was a lake down the road that you had found a few weeks ago and you had visited it every morning since then. You had hoped to see Castiel when you had made to leave in the morning, but you had been disappointed, seeing he wasn’t in the kitchen when you checked. You were still reeling from the fact that he had said that he wasn’t put off by your boldness.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were sitting at the table, researching no doubt about how to kill Amara. Castiel had looked up immediately, hearing you come down the stairs from the door. He looked extremely bored and perked up, seeing you. His gaze ran over you, his eyes lingering on your legs. You had thrown on a pair of shorts over your bathing suit and you smiled inwardly, happy you had chosen that particular pair.

He certainly wasn’t being shy today, his eyes not leaving you as you reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over towards the table. Something was off about his eyes though. He looked… lustful. Which was out of character for him. You looked away from him, suddenly growing uncomfortable.

“How was it?” Sam questioned, looking up from his laptop.

“Same as always,” you responded, kicking your shoes off. “I need to go shower and then I’ll come back and maybe help you guys out.”

Looking up, you caught Castiel watching you closely again. He held your gaze for a few seconds before you looked away from him. He sure was being bold today.

Dean looked up from his laptop and quipped, “Why? You were just in water.”

Shooting him a look, you retorted, “You’re so funny, Dean. It’s amazing really. A comedic genius.”

A smirk appeared on Dean’s face, “Rawr, pussycat.”

“I’m also hungry,” you announced as you walked towards the door to the hallway.

“And?” Dean questioned.

“I want to go eat obviously.”

<> <> <>

“Water,” Sam answered.

“Coke,” Dean stated.

“Water,” you ordered.

“Nothing,” Castiel said.

“You don’t want coffee?” you asked him, giving him an odd look. The waiter paused, looking between the two of you.

Castiel stared back at you for a few seconds and he flicked his eyes towards the waiter. “I will take a coffee.”

“Cream?”

“Sure.” Again, you shot him a look and he corrected quickly. “No.”

The waiter gave him an annoyed look before saying, “I’ll give you a few minutes to decide what you want.”

“Geez, Y/N. Being a little pushy aren’t you?” Sam asked jokingly, his eyes running over the menu.

You shrugged and said, “He always gets coffee. The human drink – well, food really – he actually enjoys. I was just asking.”

“It’s alright,” Castiel informed you, giving you a small smile.

Smiling back, you turned your attention to the menu again. The waiter arrived with your drinks, placing them on the table accordingly.

“Have we figured out what we want?” he asked everyone.

“Yeah, bacon burger,” Dean responded, closing his menu.

Sam ordered himself a salad and the waiter looked at you. “BLT with a side Caesar salad.”

The waiter turned his attention to Castiel next to you and Castiel shot you a look before answering somewhat slowly, sounding unsure, “Nothing.”

Cocking an eyebrow, the waiter looked at you and back at him. “You sure?” Castiel nodded and the waiter waited a few more seconds to see if you were going to interject before picking up the menus. “We will have it right up.”

Sam and Dean resumed conversation and you watched Castiel pick up his coffee gingerly. He gave it a sniff, his nose scrunching, a fleeting look of disgust before he took a small sip. Sucking his teeth, he placed the cup back down on the table.

“Too bitter?” you asked. He nodded. “Sorry, I could go grab some cream for you.”

Castiel shook his head and replied, “It is alright. I’ll just… drink it.”

You studied him for a few seconds before chuckling, “Alright, you weirdo.”

“I just wouldn’t want you to make the waiter angry and have your food be ruined,” Castiel responded and you snorted.

“That is true.”

<> <> <>

After the restaurant, you asked Dean to stop by the corner store so you could grab yourself a bottle of wine and some chips for later. Of course, he asked you to pick him up a Toblerone.

Approaching the register, your eyes fell on the cashier. You placed the stuff on the counter, looking him over. He was a few years older than you, his chestnut hair a tousled mess, tattoos climbing up his arms. He smirked, seeing you.

“How is your day?” he asked, his tone light as he began ringing you up.

“Fine.”

“You from around here?”

Shrugging, you responded, “Kind of.”

“Kind of?” he asked, laughing slightly. “Being cryptic?”

You shook your head and answered, “I’m only living here sometimes.”

He finished ringing you up and said, “$16.12” You dug around in your wallet, finding some a twenty, handing it over to him. “You know the place well?”

“A bit.”

The till popped open and he began counting the change up. “You need someone to show you around?”

Oh no, you thought to yourself. He was attractive no doubt, but you did not have a desire to go out with him.

You answered, “Oh, the people I’m staying with know the area pretty well. They are from around here.”

He shot you a small smile, “Hmm, bummer. Well, if they aren’t going already with you, would you like to go to the outdoor movie they are showing tonight at the library lawn?”

“Thank you but I’m busy tonight,” you responded.

The guy would not relent. “Are you sure?” he asked, his hand lingering on yours when you reached to take your change.

“Do you not understand English?” Castiel drawled from behind you, startling you a bit. You had left the guys in the car and hadn’t heard him enter the store. The bell hadn’t rung. You looked over your shoulder at him. He was staring the clerk down and you could swear you could feel his grace rolling off him. He was intimidating even you.

The cashier was looking at Castiel, narrowing his eyes. “I understand English fine,” he replied haughtily. “What are you? Her dad?”

Your eyes widened at the guy’s rude behavior as a malevolent smile appeared on Castiel’s face. “Save your breath – you’re gonna need it later to blow up your date for tonight.”

Your mouth fell open, staring at Castiel. What had gotten into him? The guy’s face immediately turned red and Castiel moved his head to look at you.

“Come on,” he said, picking up your bag. “Let’s go.”

“Fuck you!” the guy snapped at Castiel, finally responding.

Castiel tsked him, “That’s not professional behavior. Lucky for you, I don’t care about you that much to try to get your ass fired.” He gave you a gentle push, “Go, love.”

You willed yourself forward, walking straight for the door. When you made it to the car, you whipped around. “Cas, what the hell?”

“What?” he asked, opening the back door. “He was being rude to you. I wasn’t going to put up with it. It was uncalled for.” You regarded him for a few seconds and he gestured to the back seat.

“What’s going on?” Dean called from the front seat, sounding impatient. “Where’s my chocolate?”

You moved towards the open door and looked at Cas briefly. “Thank you,” you said quietly before climbing into the backseat.

He gave you a warm smile and he responded, “Anything for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re sure getting an attitude.”

Castiel had said yet another snarky thing to Dean. After disappearing for days on end and showing up again without an explanation. Dean had walked out of your room, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Cas.

His attention turned to you and he said, “Dean always has an attitude.” This caused you to smirk. “And you obviously agree with me.”

“That’s because I always have an attitude too.”

“I will not argue for or against that.”

“Smart man,” you quipped, turning a page in your book. You resumed reading. You gently bounced your leg that was resting over your opposite knee, reclining further into your pillows.

After a minute, you looked around your book to see Castiel still standing there, watching you.

The way he was looking at you made you shiver. You hoped you hid it well, but you doubted it based off the fleeting look Castiel was giving you. If you didn’t know any better, you would say he had looked a little smug.

“Do you need something, Cas?”

He merely shrugged and walked around the side of your bed towards the wall where your pictures were. You watched him closely. He had looked at these pictures before and asked you questions. You were wondering what was so special about them now.

Castiel flicked his gaze to you quickly before he looked away again. He looked nervous. A complete 180 from what he had been expressing before.

Suddenly, you became acutely aware of how nervous he was acting. Was he just trying to find an excuse to stay in your room? Your heart fluttered at the thought.

You closed your book and placed it beside you, sitting up on your bed. “You wanna talk?” This caught his attention. He turned away from the wall and faced you. “Come here,” you beckoned him, swinging your legs over the side of the bed and patting the spot next to you.

To your dismay, he shook his head and replied, “I was just wondering if you had any books besides the… crap that Dean and Sam’s grandfather left.”

A loud laugh left your throat and he cocked his head to the side, studying you. “Crap? Cas, that’s priceless Men of Letter’s research. It really does help us now. Even if the Men of Letters did not have a high opinion of hunters.”

Something in Castiel’s face twitched, as if he wanted to say something, but he seemed to suppress it.

Instead he turned slightly to look back at your bookcase and stalked over. “What do you recommend?”

“Do you like young adult fiction? Because that’s basically all I have besides classics.”

Castiel threw you a knowing look and quipped, “Who defined what classics were?”

Chuckling, you pushed yourself off the bed and walked over towards him. “Touché.”

You approached him, and he nudged you slightly with his shoulder flirtatiously. “Really though. Tell me,” he said.

Electricity ran through you. But something else was telling you that something was off. Castiel was not good at human interaction and that had been on point socially. You slightly frowned.

He seemed to notice and cleared his throat, backing a step away from you, the nervous expression resuming. “I’m just curious. I trust your opinion.”

A smile tugged at your lips despite the moment before, amused that he was interested in your opinion on literature. You began telling him your favorites, bringing them off the shelf to show him the cover as you described what they were about.

You got lost in your rambling after a little bit, wanting to share all of them with him.

He touched your arm and you stopped talking, halfway taking a book of the shelf.

“You really do read a lot,” Castiel commented.

Blush was crossing your cheeks and you laughed nervously, looking away from him. You felt his fingers at your face, tucking under your jaw to tilt your head back to look at him again.

Castiel’s gaze was piercing. “You have a lot of wonder and imagination. It is… intriguing.” He paused and then added more quietly, “Surprising really.”

His face was close to yours and you felt heat creeping up your neck. He reached out, brushing a piece of hair away from your face. Up this close, you could clearly see his eyes; a myriad of blue… of sky and ice.

“Don’t change,” he replied in a gentle, quiet voice.

He was so close.

You let out a slightly shaky breath and the corner of Castiel’s mouth twitched, as if he was holding back a smile. He leaned down slowly, and you braced yourself as his lips pressed to yours. His kiss was slow at first, but he built pace quickly.

Castiel wrapped his hand up in your hair, holding you close. His breath was hot against your skin as he brushed his lips along your jawline, kissing at the base of your ear, nuzzling in. A soft moan escaped your lips and you felt him smile against your skin. A current was pulsing inside you.

His lips found yours again and he pressed you firmly against the wall as he traced your lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. You let him in.

“Cas?” a loud voice shocked you out of your haze and you jumped.

Dean.

He was calling Cas from somewhere in the bunker.

Castiel let out an exasperated breath, looking annoyed to high heaven. You were breathless and watching him. “Of course, Dean has to butt in,” he muttered, his tone tight. His expression softened as he asked gingerly, “Later?” Swallowing, you nodded unable to form words quite yet. He gave you a smile and a quick kiss on your forehead. “I look forward to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

Someone was shaking you awake. You opened your eyes groggily and murmured, “What?”

“Wake up.”

You recognized the voice. Castiel. What was he doing? It was the middle of the night. And he had been gone for days. Why was he choosing now to show up?

You grumbled, trying to roll over. You felt him crawl on the bed next to you and he leaned over you. He nuzzled his nose into your hair and whispered, “Y/N.”

“Ugh, Cas,” you grumbled again, pulling your pillow over your head. Your head cleared suddenly, and you realized Castiel was in bed with you. In the middle of the night. Nuzzling and trying to cuddle with you. Your eyes snapped open under the pillow.

Castiel’s hand snaked under the blanket and you tensed. You were sleeping in only your underwear, topless. It was a hot night. And Castiel did not seem bothered in the slightest. His fingers traced up your bare stomach as he gently kissed your shoulder.

“Come on, wake up,” he purred against your skin. “Get dressed. I have something to show you.”

What was going on?

Moving the pillow away from your face, you turned your head to look at him. “What?” you asked quietly.

“Get. Dressed,” Castiel ordered slowly. “Put a sweater on maybe.” He leaned down, giving you a quick kiss, before pushing himself up off the bed. “You gotta hurry.”

“Is something –” you began to ask, starting to worry.

“Y/N.” His tone was firm. He sounded like he was getting impatient.

You looked at him for a few more moments before rolling over and getting out of bed, covering your chest with your arms. You looked over your shoulder and found him still standing there, watching you in the pale light of the night light.

“Can you turn around?” you asked.

He suddenly looked embarrassed and said, “Right. Sorry.”

Bending down, you snatched your bra and shirt from the floor. You quickly got dressed and then asked, “What are we doing?” You glanced at the clock, seeing it was 4:17 in the morning.

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it. “Come on,” he told you.

You followed him out of your room and down the hallway. He led you through the bunker and to the front staircase. “Cas, seriously,” you stated as you began ascending the stairs behind him.

“You’re going to ruin it with that attitude,” Castiel said in a sing song voice as he opened the front door and walked through. The curiosity of what he was doing drove you to continue following him.

He led you to the field across the road from the bunker. Walking down the hill, you saw there was a blanket laid out with a small lantern next to it. You were walking carefully to make sure you didn’t trip on a hole or lose your balance.

“What is this?” you asked, approaching the blanket finally, looking at him.

“The sun is going to rise in 7 minutes,” Castiel stated simply. “I thought you would want to watch it with me.” Your heart melted a little bit. He shrugged and continued, “I don’t sleep. And I’ve seen a lot of sunrises. But… I’ve never seen one with you.”

The annoyance at being woken up was gone.

“I brought an extra blanket in case you got cold,” He stated, walking over to the blanket and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him and you followed his suggestion, sitting close to him. He moved and placed the blanket over your lap.

Castiel’s arm slipped around you and you tried to keep your breathing even as he pulled you close. You hesitated before slowly resting your head on his shoulder. It was quiet and surprisingly, it was a comfortable quiet as his fingers slowly traced circles on your side and you snuggled into his shoulder.

<> <> <>

Later that day, you walked into one of the research rooms, finding Castiel. You stopped and smiled. You made to open your mouth to greet him, but he suddenly slammed the file cabinet shut.

“Shit!” Castiel shouted, kicking the chair next to him, throwing the papers in his hands to the ground. They fluttered downward around him.

You widened your eyes at his outburst, your mouth hanging slightly open. He ran his hand through his hair angrily. He turned around seeing you standing there and his hand immediately fell. Castiel straightened up, clearing his throat.

“Y/N. What are you doing?” He looked – and sounded – taken off guard.

“What are you doing?” you asked in return, narrowing your eyes slightly.

He took a few steps towards you. “Nothing.”

You rose your eyebrow and asked disbelieving, “Nothing?”

Castiel smirked slightly and replied, “Nothing important.”

“Right…” you responded, trailing off, your eyes moving to the papers on the floor. You had not heard Castiel swear before when he was angry.

He followed your gaze and snapped his fingers, the papers appearing back in his hands, neat. He walked back over to the cabinet, and shoved them in carelessly, slamming the drawer closed again.

Turning back to you, he clapped his hands together. “I thought you were all gone on a hunt?”

“Obviously not,” you said slowly.

“Obviously.” He gave you a tight smile.

You felt like you owed an explanation. “I didn’t feel well.”

Castiel frowned slightly and walked closer to you. He reached up and brushed your hair out of your face. “Are you feeling better?” You nodded, and he smiled. “Would you still like me to cook you something? We could go back out to our spot?”

Our spot. You looked away sheepishly and Castiel touched your face making you look at him again.

“You want that?” he asked.

A smile broke out across your face and you nodded again. “Good. I’ll work quickly.” He moved around you to go to the kitchen.

Something had definitely changed in him.

<> <> <>

You rolled back onto your back, staring up at the sky. It was a cool day outside, the wind blowing gently. It was a good day for a picnic. And for some personal time. You reached up, touching your slightly swollen lips. You smiled against your hand a little and then remembered Castiel was still sitting there. You turned your head to look at him and frowned seeing he was staring at his phone. Moments before you two had been intertwined.

“Is it Sam?” you asked and Castiel’s eyes moved away from his phone to you as if he suddenly remembered you were there.

He put his phone away and replied simply, “No.”

“Dean?”

Castiel gave you a slightly annoyed look, “No.” He didn’t give you anything else.

“Okay…” you said slowly, laying back down, crossing your arms across your chest, staring up.

Castiel laid back down next to you, brushing his lips against your jaw. You didn’t like that he was not being honest with you.

“What were you looking for in the bunker?” you asked, the curiosity eating away at you.

Castiel’s smile fell and he sighed. “Y/N, don’t worry yourself about that.” His breath was hot on your skin.

“You’re acting weird,” you informed him. Castiel cocked his head, looking at you inquisitively. “What’s going on? Seriously? You’ve just been… different.” He pulled away from you and you quickly added, “Not that I’m not happy with most of it. But… I feel something is off.” You sat up to turn and face him completely and said sincerely, “You can talk to me, Cas.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Castiel responded curtly. You opened your mouth, but he cut you off. “How was your sandwich?”

“Fine,” you replied. “Is it Amara?”

You swore you saw Castiel clench his jaw for a second before he stated, “We are all worried about that, Y/N.”

“Yeah, but I’m not acting off.”

“Depends on what you see as ‘off’.” You were not liking his attitude and he seemed to sense it. He sighed again and moved closer to you, giving you a kiss on your cheek. He was trying to bring you back into his arms.

I’ll just go look later, you thought to yourself annoyed, not responding to his touch this time.

Something flashed across Castiel’s face. He reached out, his fingers trailing down your cheek and your jawline.  
“Y/N… I like you.” You narrowed your eyes at him, studying his face. His words were not matching his tone. His fingers traced back to your hair, gently playing with it. “I really do. But…” He drew out the word. “I’m not comfortable with you being so… meddlesome.” He tugged slightly on your hair and you pulled away from him.

“What?” you questioned, furrowing your brow, noticing immediately that his voice had changed. “Cas, I’m just asking you what is wrong. You’ve been acting odd and honestly, even this, is off for you.” You gestured around at where you two were sitting. “You’ve never been this forward.”

He ignored your question. “Our Castiel has interesting choices in humans. Especially mates,” Castiel stated, more to himself than anything.

Our Castiel? You felt your heart drop. He wasn’t acting like himself and being weird because…

Castiel – was it Cas? – tapped the end of your nose affectionately, “You are a handful. And I like someone to give me work. So, thank you for that. And you’re definitely not disappointing in the smooching department.”

“What?” you stammered yet again, your eyes searching his face. Your heart was racing.

He gave you a warm smile. “It was a compliment. Try to keep up. I know you’re a smart girl.”

Your mind was reeling. It couldn’t be a demon. Castiel would have smoked them, regardless of the state his grace was in. He was still stronger than a demon and wouldn’t let them invade his vessel. Therefore, you felt you knew your answer. You were afraid to ask but you knew you needed to.

“Lucifer?”

“Bingo!” he smiled, giving you a chuck under your chin. “Beauty and brains. Rare package. I had confidence in you and you proved me right. Which I usually am.” You were stuck to the spot, staring at him. You were terrified, knowing what he was capable of.

“Nothing to say? That’s a first,” Lucifer taunted.

His hand reached out to touch your arm. “Don’t touch me!” you snapped at him, slapping his hand away.

Lucifer frowned deeply. “But, that’s what we came out here to do, was it not?”

“Cas and I did.”

“Well, it was me that seduced you, not Cas. So, really, I feel like maybe you and I should just try it out a little bit. I have been busy, but I have been making time for you, pumpkin. It’s been a hard balance.”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” you retorted. “You’re not going to get away with this.”

Lucifer’s expression darkened and all of a sudden you were back in your room in the bunker.

You looked around, shocked, before noticing him advancing on you. He ran his hands down your arms before gripping you tightly, holding you in place. “When I said I liked a handful, I think you took that a little too seriously, Y/N.” He pulled you closer to him and stared down at you. “Now, you continue being smart and keep your pretty little mouth shut.”

Something flared up in you and you found your ground again. You clenched your fists and he no doubt noticed, cocking his head in acknowledgment. “I will do no such thing! You are a prick!” You spat at him, trying to yank away from him.

He held tight. “It has been so hard pretending to be romantic and turns out that you don’t even think Cas would have the balls to do that. So, my bad. But, trying to don this Cas mask and play the part, I had to react to you. Lovingly. He would have eventually gotten around to asking you on a date.” Lucifer paused to shrug. “Or not. Who knows? You’re mortal. He knows that relationship is doomed. Why waste his time getting attached emotionally?”

Without thinking, your other hand swung, slapping him directly across the face.

A furious look swept across Lucifer’s face. He yanked you back to him, staring directly into your eyes. “You keep this to yourself, pumpkin. And continue our little charade of being a love sick, newly bonded couple. And I’ll forget that little outburst. Chalk it up to rampant emotions that we are having such a tough time controlling between us. Or you can choose not to and,” He tapped the side of his head. “I promise I will give Castiel a very unpleasant time stuck up here. And you won’t ever get him back.” He pulled you closer, his nose an inch from yours. “And you know I do not lie.”

You had nothing to say to this. You did not want him to make good on his threat and harm Cas.

A sinister smile appeared on his face. He purred, “Deal then. Smart girl.” His hand let your arm go and trailed to your side. The gravelly voice returned, the mask back in place. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
